Maelstrom
by ReveChanson
Summary: "I want to be everything except for your mistake." Songfic to Sister hazel's Your Mistake.   Sora breaks down from the mental strain of receiving Roxas's memories, and the confusion and inevitable guilt of Axel's sacrifice. Mentions of Char. death


_I'm not right,_  
><em>I'm not fine<em>

Sora silently walked down the short hallway, the current ambience in the atmosphere an arrhythmic cadence of late winter rain, pierced by hitching breaths from the young teen. A door was slowly opened where it should've have been kicked in; the same door was quietly shut when it should have been slammed in hopeless frustration. Objects, possessions, in the room were traversed around or past when they should have been lobbed or kicked in anger until they shattered.

_I must keep managing my madness over you._

Tensed muscles strained and quivered with suppressed emotion as Sora eased himself onto the mattress, bedsprings holding their peace as his weight settled, curling into a loose emotional heap on the mussed sheets. Sora's arms tensed around his torso, the teen literally holding himself together as the sounds of the rain storm beat relentlessly against his composure.

_I want to be rain that tastes like wine_

* * *

><p><em>Shattered through to his core, Sora moved through the portal, his friends less than a step behind. Feeling blinded by adrenaline and shock, his vision slowly cleared to reveal a black city, a world of night. Shadows roamed freely, and while the rain had been refreshing at first, it quickly soaked him through and numbed everything except his emotion. He wasn't shaking from the chill, but from the horror of seeing sacrifice. Tears streaked down his face with the rain, nerves wreaking havoc on his ability to fight. The brunette blamed his unstable grip on the terrible weather conditions, while each slash that made it through his sloppy guard jarred him back to reality and mercifully away from the storm in his mind.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's true, I'm blue, and without you-<em>

The storm was moving quickly. With each flash of lightning, another painful memory was illuminated. His chest constricted with every crash of thunder, the resonating bass like a heart attack as it echoed through the sky.

Sora crumbled under the assault from his mind. He screamed silently, his voice muted by uncertainty and fear, on the edge of blacking out but too aware to let go.

_And I want to just fall out of in between_

Sora and Kairi suffered strange side effects from merging with their Nobodies. They both had vivid dreams, reliving memories from Roxas and Naminé's lives. Kairi's were mostly of loneliness, of time passing while in isolation. The redhead spent as much time socializing as possible to shake the clinging depression, and took up art of course, in memory of her Other. Unfortunately, Sora staggered under the weight of Roxas's year of life. He was privy to the inner workings of what had been the Organization; he sat through personal interactions with Nobodies he had defeated in TWTNW, and understood more about Nobodies than DiZ ever could. Nobodies acted out their emotions- unrest and distrust weren't mulled over, they were observed and acted upon. Thought and action were hardly separated- in Somebodies, thoughts are evolved through emotion into a decision of action or non-action. Nobodies made that decision within a heartbeat, so to speak.

_I want to be seen, I want to get clean_

Roxas's memory transfers happened every few days; Sora assumed he'd get around a year's worth, and had begun marking them on a calendar. The nights without would either be an exhausted blackness, or more likely a revisit to the night Axel died.

_I want to be good, I want to be great_

* * *

><p><em>The first wave of Dusks had gone down with relative ease; and yet, after months of battling thousands and closing Keyholes, Sora was more exhausted than he betrayed. He had a nasty feeling in his stomach, the same one he'd had during the thousand Heartless Battle; it was the feeling that said the enemies wouldn't be stopping. How long must he battle here, before having to tear through the Organization? This task before him, it was literally to topple an empire...<em>  
><em>He answered the smirk on Axel's face with one of his own. <em>  
><em>Sora was stunned by the display of power The Flurry had put on. He spun around in excitement, a moment of boyish glee that was unique to Sora broke through, only to be dropped in panic as the brunette raced to the fallen Nobodies side.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I want to be everything except for your mistake<em>

* * *

><p>Hey, everybody. So, I wanted to carry on with this, but it wasn't going anywhere, because my RikuMuse is being uncooperative.<p> 


End file.
